


Replace Yourself

by TheCryptidArchivist



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Don't take this as a ship fic please that is disgusting, Jonah Magnus is a stupid fucking smug ass bitch I hate him, M U R D E R, Taken place before the events of TMA, Wow Elias is a ghost now! Swag!, mention of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCryptidArchivist/pseuds/TheCryptidArchivist
Summary: Ok I'm terrible at summaries ok uh.Basically this is just what I think happened during the death of Elias Bouchard, but here's a twistElias is a ghostoooo spookyanyway this was based off an AU I saw on Tumblr ok bye
Kudos: 5





	Replace Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bitches what's up, Jonah here. This is my first fanfiction posted on here so it isn't really much but yeah. I hope you enjoy it
> 
> Be warned that there's major spoilers for The Magnus Archives here. And there's also depictions of violence and like one mention of drug usage so read with caution.  
> Oh and the title is based off of the song Mr. Capgras Encounters a Secondhand Vanity by Will Wood
> 
> N e ways, I hope you all enjoy! :)

Elias Bouchard was in the breakroom, a cup of coffee in hand. He sat at one of the tables, his leg kicked up on it.  
Elias took a sip of the coffee and he gagged. “Christ! What fucking brand of coffee is this??” He muttered with a scowl. He sighed, placing the cup down, leaning back in the chair he was in, closing his eyes.

“Excuse me, Elias?”

Elias immediately shot up in the chair and looked towards the voice. It was James Wright, the head of the institute. “Oh… Hey Mr. Wright,” He greeted.

“Elias, it’s not necessary to keep calling me that. Just call me James.”

“Right….” Elias mumbled. “Anyway, whaddya want?” He leaned forward in the chair, placing his chin on his palm. 

“I’d like for you to come to my office. There is something I’d like to discuss with you,” James explained, looking down at the smaller man.

Elias groaned. “Am I in trouble again? Look, I wasn’t smoking weed in the archives-”

“It’s not about that, it’s about something else,” the older man interrupted. 

Elias sighed, standing up. “Welp, I know what this is about. Look, if I’m sure we could make some sort of compromise-”

“Elias, just shut up. We’ll discuss it when we get to my office.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

James motioned for Elias to follow him and he walked over to him. The two of them then headed out of the breakroom. 

\----------------

When they finally made it to James’ office, Elias went to sit down in one of the chairs in front of James’ desk. Elias’ eyes widened when he heard the ‘click’ of the lock. Nervousness bubbled up inside of him. What was happening? Surely it couldn’t be something that bad… But he still wondered why James locked the door?  
James walked over to his chair and sat down. Elias wasn’t sure if he was going crazy, but he felt as though there were many eyes on him. 

“James, I already know what you’re going to say… You’re going to fire me, aren’t you?” Elias asked.

“Well… No. Not exactly,” James said.

“Not exactly?”

“It’s a bit complicated,” James said, with a smirk. “Let’s just say… You may not make it out of here the same person as you were before.”

“Wh… What the hell is that supposed to mean!?” Elias exclaimed, quickly standing up, backing away from the desk. “A… Are you going to fucking kill me or something?!” 

James chuckled. “Oh.. Elias. You’re so much smarter than you look!” He stood up, walking toward Elias, looking down at him. “It’s quite a surprise really! Especially since you never did well in school… Yet you somehow still got a job in the institute!”

“But you were the one who hired me! You can’t fucking say shit like that!” Elias growled. 

“Right… But there is a reason why I chose you to work here-”

“Then why are you going to kill me if I’m so ‘useful’ to you, James!” Elias yelled, cutting him off.

“Well… It’s because I need a new… Vessel. I’ve watched you quite closely, Elias, and you seem like a good fit! You’re quite forgettable, somewhat good looking, though you could lose a few pounds… Oh, and your family’s rich so money won’t be a problem for me,” James rambled.

“I… I don’t get what you’re saying! Just get to the damn point!” Elias said.

“Do you really need me to say it for you? Are you seriously that dumb? I am Jonah Magnus, the founder of this institute. I need a new body so I can live on.”

Elias stared dumbfoundingly at James, who supposedly claimed that he was Jonah Magnus… And then he laughed. “Wow! Good one, James! You really had me there!” He exclaimed.

Jonah’s face faltered. “I’m being serious about this, Elias. Do you want me to prove it to you?” He asked.

“Sureee! Go ahead! I’d like to see you try!” Elias said, trying to hold in his laughter. 

Jonah suddenly pushed Elias onto his desk, pinning him by his wrists with one hand. He then took off Elias’ glasses with the other. Soon immense pain washed over Elias. “Wh- WHAT THE FUCK- WHAT ARE YOU DOING-” 

Jonah stared blankly at Elias. The man was digging his finger into Elias’ eye socket… And it soon popped out. Elias screamed, struggling to escape from Jonah’s grip. “L- LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!” He cried, kicking at the taller man. 

Jonah then scowled. “Keep still! It’s going to hurt worse if you squirm around like that!”  
And.. Finally the other eye popped out. Elias couldn’t see. He was scared. He didn’t know what the hell was going on…  
And then his world went black... Was he dead? No. He couldn’t be. Elias was still aware of his existence… Then what was going on? 

\------------

Suddenly, Elias woke up. Was this just all a bad dream? He sat up, looking around the office. It seems like it was morning right now. So… It was a dream. But why did he pass out in James’ office?  
Soon, someone walked in. It looked like himself but he looked… Different. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a cravat around his neck, a black waistcoat, black dress pants, and brown dress shoes. He also wore gold eye earrings His hair was less messy but still has the fluff Elias had. And instead of the grey eyes that Elias had, they were a gold color… The same gold that James has.  
So he wasn’t dreaming. The events of last night actually happened. James was actually Jonah and that fucker stole his body. Rage bubbled up inside Elias. 

“Elias?” Jonah questioned. 

Elias turned to Jonah, who had a puzzled look on his face. “Wait… You can see me?” He asked

“Well, of course I can. Isn’t that obvious?” Jonah asked.

“That’s… Weird,” Elias mumbled. He shook his head and scowled. “That doesn’t matter! I want my fucking body back!” He exclaimed.

“Sorry, no can do! I can’t just give your body back to you after I’ve stolen it,” Jonah explained.

“God damn it,” Elias growled. He paused for a moment and then smirked. “But you know what that means?” 

Jonah thought for a moment before he scowled. “No-”

“That means I get to haunt you for all eternity! Since you’re a stubborn bastard who doesn’t want to die and I’m a spirit who doesn’t feel like passing on… That means you’re stuck with me!” Elias exclaimed, with a wide grin. “Oh this will be fun.” 

Jonah sighed. “God damn it, I made a mistake,” he grumbled, putting his hands over his face. 

“Well then, Mr. Magnus! What’s first on today’s schedule?” Elias asked, floating over Jonah, leaning onto him. Jonah seemed to shiver upon Elias’ touch.

“Leave me alone,” Jonah muttered. 

“No can do! This is just your punishment for allllll your wrong doings,” Elias said, patting the other man’s head. “Wow… I never realized how fluffy my hair was!”

Jonah scowled and tried to smack Elias’ hand away, but it just phased right through him. “What the hell-”

“I don’t know either man,” Elias said. “Welp, enough standing around, Mr. Magnus! You got some work to do!”

“I suppose I do,” Jonah said. “But please don’t bother me.”

“I can’t guarantee anything!” Elias exclaimed. 

And soon the both of them walked out of Jonah’s office without another word.


End file.
